


A Guideless Overlord

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. With Satoru Suzuki out of the way, Momonga will play. Based on Conscience by Wachichas.
Kudos: 10





	A Guideless Overlord

**Disclaimer: Kugane Maruyama is the true writer of the Overlord light novels that the anime is based off of, I'm just indulging my writing and imaginative skills.**

**[GO]**

**A Guideless Overlord**

**[GO]**

In the DMMO-RPG of YGGDRASIL, Satoru Suzuki, also known as the Undead Player, Momonga, sat alone on the Throne of Kings that was placed on the Great Tomb of Nazarick's Tenth Floor with only eight NPCs for company. As the timer for YGGDRASIL's shutdown was fast approaching, Satoru surveyed the Throne Room in his melancholy of how his prized virtual video game would no longer be active soon enough, but knew that he had to move on once all was said and done, and was prepared to call it a night once the servers went offline for good.

'It was fun.' Satoru thought somberly in his final moments as an YGGDRASIL Player. 'In fact, it was a blast.'

As midnight occurred, it was then that he felt a sudden shock, but in only a moment, Satoru found himself forcibly logged out and back in his real life apartment, saddened by recent events, yet determined to surpass his misery in the World of 2138.

However, he was unaware that what he and his online friends created would live on in another world.

**[GO]**

As the awakening shock Momonga felt died down, he instantly stood upright and gazed over his current whereabouts with as much eyesight an Undead such as himself could possess until his attention fell to the group bowing to him by his far right. The black-haired, white-dressed Succubus at the lead looked at him with the most concern before she finally spoke to him. "Lord Momonga, is there something wrong?"

Catching the respectful tone of her voice and how she knew his name, Momonga forced himself to respond with his own voice. "You know my name, but I don't know who any of you are."

The seven women as well as the sole man who were all kneeling before Momonga gasped in visible surprise and dismay, but the Succubus brought herself to stand and bowed at the waist as she introduced herself to him. "I am Albedo, my Lord. The leader of the Floor Guardians of the Great Tomb of Nazarick in your service."

The elderly-looking man then followed suit by stating his name was Sebas Tian and that he was Momonga's Head Butler and his accompanying subordinates, the battle maid squad referred to as the Pleiades Six Stars, each took their turns introducing themselves as Yuri Alpha, Lupusregina Beta, Narberal Gamma, CZ2128 Delta, Solution Epsilon, and Entoma Vasilissa Zeta in that order. Unfortunately, none of the names felt familiar to Momonga, but he felt the need to answer their concerns, regardless.

"I recognize my own name, species, and power. And, as I understand it, I have my own room in Nazarick as well as membership in a group called Ainz Ooal Gown. Lastly, I know that I created a being named Pandora's Actor. But beyond all that, I don't know anything about myself, Nazarick's other inhabitants, or how such forgetfulness is possible on my part."

Momonga's answer, however, only made his subordinates even more concerned.

**[GO]**

For the next three days, Momonga, implored by Albedo and Sebas's concerns, explored Nazarick and interacted with as many of Nazarick's residents as he could, culminating in a trip to the Treasury to both meet Pandora's Actor and look over what mementos of his guildmates that were located there, but not even Pandora's colorful descriptions of the Forty Supreme Beings aside from Momonga stirred any reminders in him. Growing tired of his lack of intimate knowledge, Momonga decided to see if looking at the Tomb outside of it in the realm of Helheim would jog his memory and with Pandora, Sebas, and, excluding the mindless Gargantua, all of the Floor Guardians accompanying him, he journeyed to the First Floor before exiting too see, not the Grenbera Swamp of Helheim that was supposed to be surrounding Nazarick, but an entire New World that awed Momonga into silence.

"I wasn't expecting this." Momonga admitted to his escorts as he watched the surrounding grasslands under the night sky. Using his Tier Magic, he then casted a flight spell that brought him from the ground to look over the area with only those capable of flight from Magic or racial skills followed him. Once satisfied by what he saw, Momonga levitated down and while he still had no memories, he nonetheless, gained a new perspective from his three days' worth of experience. Turning back to his entourage, he gestured broadly. "For the first time, I don't think it matters if I ever remember who I was before for I intend to find my own purpose starting here and now. Everyone, will you and all of Nazarick help me on this journey?"

Their spirits lifted, Pandora, Sebas, and the Guardians kneeled to their ruler and enthusiastically sworn their loyalty and devotion which gave Momonga a sense of peace, even if some declarations such as Albedo and Shalltear Bloodfallen's romantic affection for him as well as the melodramatic oaths of Demiurge and Pandora's made him feel a moment of embarrassment that eventually passed over.

**[GO]**

**Got the idea from the FanFictionNet story, Conscience by Wachichas, which featured a similar concept, but without Nazarick for whatever reason. It felt like a good enough idea to write about at some length, and I definitely don't regret it, so long as Wachichas doesn't mind, of course. I guess the title is kind of misleading since Momonga still has Nazarick's NPCs to support him, but without Satoru's consciousness, he's pretty much a newborn, so to speak. As for how Momonga remembers some details about himself, I figured that if Pandora's Actor had the former's name listed in the latter's settings just like how a room in Nazarick was listed as Momonga's person bedchamber, then Momonga could conceivably know some parts about himself, but while Albedo's still in love with him, I also figured that since Satoru didn't officially list her as the lover of Momonga or whatever, then there wasn't much chance of the Overlord remembering her either.**


End file.
